A Review Of A Partnership
by FaithinBones
Summary: After Booth and Brennan announce that they are in a relationship to the FBI, the FBI has Sweets review their partnership to make sure it can continue.
1. Chapter 1

Review of a Partnership:

I've decided to write a story dealing with Hannah's ghost in Booth and Brennan's relationship. Believe me, this is taking a lot of nerve for me since I can't stand Hannah. I may be way off with this story; but, I thought I would give it a try. This story is only three chapters long (or short, depending upon your perspective). This takes place after Change in the Game. Shocking I know.

I don't own Bones, if I did, I don't think we would ever have seen Bagdad Barbie.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After Booth and Brennan notified the FBI that they were a couple, the fallout was immediate. Booth was called into Deputy Director Andrew Hacker's office the next morning. Walking into Hacker's office, Booth saw that Hacker was on the phone. Hacker seeing Booth standing in the doorway, pointed to the chair in front of his desk and continued to listen to whom ever was on the other end. "I see." Hacker said, "I understand. No, it won't be a problem. You do agree to see Dr. Sweets for a few weeks for a review? Good. Then it's settled. Thanks for calling." Hanging up the phone, Hacker looked at Booth. Nodding his head, Hacker said to Booth, "Alright. The FBI is now aware that you are having a sexual relationship with your partner. You know we don't like that sort of thing, don't you, Agent Booth?"

Nodding his head, Booth didn't say anything. He waited to see what was coming before committing himself.

Hacker waited for Booth to say something. He didn't, so Hacker continued, "Dr. Brennan has a special contract with the FBI. It has been pointed out to me that she does not work for the FBI and she only has to work with us until she doesn't want to any more. She also has complete control over what agents she works with on a permanent basis. Since Dr. Brennan is a valuable asset to the FBI and since it has been brought to our attention that she will only work with you, then it has been decided to let you and her continue to work as partners. You both will have to see Dr. Sweets for a few weeks to make sure that your partnership can continue. If Dr. Sweets decides that it is in the best interest of the FBI to sever the contract of Dr. Brennan, then we will sever your partnership. You and I both know that is not going to happen, though. So, all I have left to say is congratulations. Smiling, Hacker said. "You're a lucky man, Agent Booth. I hope you and Temperance are very happy together."

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks. We are."

Standing, Hacker said, "Well, I have somewhere I have to be. See you around Agent Booth." Smiling, Hacker then left his office. He had to go tell the higher ups about this little incident. He knew that there would be some bluster and moans about proper decorum, etc.; but, he also knew that the higher ups would swallow this whole thing and live with it. Forensic anthropologists, of Temperance's caliber, were few and far between. She had the FBI in a corner and there wasn't anything they could do about it.

Seeing that nothing else was going to be required of him, Booth went back to his office to call Brennan. He had a feeling he knew who Hacker had been talking to on the phone when he walked in.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as Booth got back to his office, he called Brennan and told her about his interview with Hacker. After explaining what had happened, Booth asked Brennan, "Is that why you told me not to worry about what was going to happen? Did you call Hacker and give him an ultimatum?"

"Of course," Brennan said. "I will only work with the best and you are the best. I will not lower my standards just to please the FBI. Their antiquated rules about partnerships cannot apply to me and I will not let them apply to you either."

Smiling, Booth said, "That's my girl. I knew you had something up your sleeve, although, you might have told me what you were going to do before now."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "I did. You just weren't listening. I told you that you didn't have to worry about our partnership. I also told you that the FBI would never break up our partnership. We're too valuable to them."

"I just thought you were trying to be optimistic," Booth said.

"I don't do that,", Brennan said. "You should know that by now."

"Yep, you're right, I should." Booth said. "Want to go to lunch with me this afternoon? I'm buying."

"Of course, I'll meet you at the diner at noon."

Hanging up the phone, Booth started to smile. Brennan still managed to surprise him once in awhile.

Ooooooooooooooooo

At noon, Booth met Brennan at the diner. When he arrived he found Brennan sitting at their table. Sitting down at the table across from her, he took out his cell phone and snapped a picture of her.

"Why are you taking my picture?", Brennan asked. "You've taken quite a few pictures of me lately. "

Smiling, Booth said, "I just want to have a picture of my new partner that's all."

"Your new partner?", Brennan asked.

"Yes, not only are you my partner at work, you're now, officially, my partner in life. Everyone now recognizes that we're more than just partners. I want a picture for a keepsake. That's all."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "You know Booth, you've always been very sentimental; but, since I've become pregnant, you've become even more sentimental than normal. Maybe my pregnancy is effecting you psychologically. You might want to check with Dr. Sweets; but, I read an article that said that happens sometimes."

"Nah," Booth said, "I'm just happy, that's all. You've seen me happy before. I'm normal and I thought you didn't like psychology."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I don't. I'm merely making an observation and framing it in a way that would make sense to you. That's all."

Scratching his chin, Booth said, "I think I'm getting a headache. Let's order something to eat."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate you reading this story, especially since I know Hannah is not a very popular topic. I won't mention her until the next chapter so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Dr. Sweets made sure that Booth and Brennan knew that he expected them to come to him for the review as soon as possible. He called them and let them know that he wanted to start right away. To Booth and Brennan that meant the next day, regardless of his schedule. Sweets had tried to explain to them that he would have to work them in to his schedule; but, Brennan told him that if he wanted his review it would have to start tomorrow, while she and Booth were not working on a case. If that wasn't possible, then they would not be responsible, if they couldn't see him for the review. He hated that they felt that his schedule wasn't important; but, what could he do. His schedule really wasn't important to Dr. Brennan. Sweets was lucky she agreed to the review at all.

Oooooooooooooooo

Their first session began like all of their sessions began. Brennan sat in her chair with her arms folded staring at Sweets and Booth sat in his chair, rotating a cigarette lighter in his right hand staring out the window.

"Do you smoke, Agent Booth?" Sweets asked.

Looking at Sweets, Booth said, "What? No, I don't smoke cigarettes, that's a bad habit."

"Well, if you don't smoke, then why do you have a cigarette lighter?" Sweets said, pointing at Booths' right hand.

Looking down at this right hand, Booth stopped rotating his lighter and put it in his pocket. "Alright, I smoke cigars once in a while. So what? What does that have to do with our partnership review? If you're just going to talk about smoking then I think Bones and I have better things to do with our time."

"You think cigarette smoking is bad for you; but, you don't consider cigar smoking to be? I would think they're the same." Watching Brennan closely, Sweets asked, "What do you think about Agent Booth smoking cigars, Dr. Brennan?"

Puzzled by the conversation, Brennan said, "All smoking is bad for the lungs. Booth knows how I feel about it. When he smokes, and he doesn't do it very often, he does it outside."

"So, Booth smokes even though you don't like it." Sweets said, watching Booth very intently.

Now aggravated, Booth asked, "What's your problem Sweets? I smoke, maybe once a month, if that. I don't smoke around Bones at all. In fact, I haven't smoked a cigar since she and I started living together. I don't want to expose her or the baby to second hand smoke. What are you, the smoking police?"

Smiling, Sweets said, "I'm just trying to see how you handle conflict now that you're living together. I can see that you are willing to compromise about something like smoking. That's good. You're also considerate about Dr. Brennan's health. That's good too. These are the things I need to find out for the review, Agent Booth. My questions may seem to be unimportant; but, in fact, they do help me to form an opinion."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

After leaving Sweets office, Brennan and Booth returned to his car. They decided to go to lunch before returning to work. On the way to the diner, Brennan turned to Booth and asked, "Why do you think smoking cigars is fine; but, not cigarettes?"

Grimacing, Booth said, "If I tell you, you'll think it's weird."

Curious, Brennan said, "Well, I think smoking is weird anyway. You don't have to tell me. I'm just curious."

Glancing at Brennan and then back at the road, Booth said, "My Dad smoked cigarettes. Pops always said it was a disgusting habit because my Dad smoked one cigarette right after the other. He burned his clothes and the carpet and put ashes everywhere. Pops always said, if you want to smoke, then cigars were the way to do it. You smoke one once in a while and when you do, you don't make a mess doing it. He also considered cigar smoking to be a calming agent. You know, if you're very tense, the cigar smoke kind of calms the nerves."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I see."

Glancing at Brennan again, Booth said, "What? I knew you would think it's weird. Just don't tell Sweets. That kid will make it out as some kind of bonding thing or anti father thing or something. It's none of his business."

Looking at Booth, Brennan said, "No, it isn't his business and I won't say anything to him about it. You're right, he would try to make something of the issue. It is weird though."

Frowning, Booth said, "Do you really think so? I knew it might sound weird to you; but, after I said it, it sounded weird to me too."

Smiling Brennan said, "Well it sounds weird to me because I don't understand any excuse to smoke. If you think it sounds weird then maybe it is."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I'll have to think about that."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be very interesting. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, the pachyderm in now in the room.

I still don't own Bones.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sessions with Sweets lasted for two weeks. During those sessions, Sweets asked questions that seemed to be pretty straightforward. That is until the end of the two weeks, when Sweets brought up Hannah.

Booth and Brennan were sitting in their usual chairs in Sweets office, looking bored. Sweets knew they were bored and he knew this was probably going to be his last session. If he was going to get the hard question asked then he had to do it today. He had tried to ask Booth the question before; but, Booth had refused to answer it. Now that his partnership was being reviewed, Sweets felt that Booth would feel obligated to answer the question.

"Booth how do you reconcile the fact that you and Dr. Brennan decided that you were going to be more intimate in your relationship with each other, only a few weeks after breaking up with Hannah. You lived with Hannah for months and you proposed to her. You then started a sexual relationship with Dr. Brennan only a few weeks after you broke up with Hannah. How do you know that your relationship with Dr. Brennan isn't a rebound relationship?"

Stunned, Booth stared at Sweets. His first thought was to get up and leave. He quickly decided that would be a mistake. As he thought about what he was going to say, much to his and Sweets surprise, Brennan spoke up. "These sessions are to determine if Booth and I are able to work as partners for the FBI while having a personal relationship. Your job is to determine if there will be any problems with that arrangement. These sessions are not meant for you to interfere in our past lives and in our past relationships."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "The past can and will influence your relationship with Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. If he hasn't reconciled his loss of Hannah then it could cause you problems in the future. Has he even spoken to you about Hannah?"

Frowning, Booth said, "Listen Sweets, if you think that Bones is just some consolation prize because I broke up with Hannah, then your wrong. Dead wrong."

"Last year, when I asked Bones to try to have a serious relationship with me, we talked it over and agreed that Bones wasn't ready for a personal relationship with me or anyone else. Not at that time. We both decided that it was important to us to remain friends and continue our partnership. I told Bones that I would move on and I did that because I didn't want to put any pressure on her. I didn't want her to think that she had to say yes to me to continue our partnership and our friendship. If she wanted to just be my best friend then that was alright. I would look for companionship from someone else."

"I met Hannah when I was feeling very lonely. I was far away from home and I didn't think I would ever find anyone interested in me. Hannah was a fascinating woman. I did fall in love with her. I don't think she fell in love with me though. Not really."

Turning to Brennan, Booth continued, "I tried to move on. I did. I didn't want to risk losing your friendship. My partnership and friendship with you is the most valuable thing I have besides Parker. I would never risk losing you Bones. If that meant that I could only be friends with you and nothing else then that was how it was going to be. I've tried for the last year to be a good friend to you without putting any pressure on you to be more than that. Hannah came into my life and I tried to make sure that it didn't interfere with our friendship. I know I seemed distant to you sometimes; but, I was walking a very thin line. You're my best friend, Bones. Hannah was my girlfriend. I loved you both. Hannah decided that I wasn't enough for her so we broke up."

"When you were there for me, I could see that our friendship was still intact. You were my best friend when I needed you to be. My love for you has grown because your love for me has grown. We both know that we don't want to live a life without each other. I've made some poor decisions in my life when it comes to other women; but, I can tell you this, Bones. My decision to have a relationship with you is not a mistake. It isn't an after thought. It isn't a desperate attempt to find someone who will be with me. I love you Bones and I always want to be with you." Turning to Sweets, "You're an ass, Sweets."

Getting up, Booth leaned down and took Brennan's hand in his. Looking at Sweets, Booth said, "We're done Sweets. Certify our partnership." Looking down at Brennan, Booth said, "Come on Bones. Our sessions are over."

Getting up, Brennan followed Booth out the door. When they both had left the room, Sweets, sighed and thought, "Finally."

Oooooooooooooooo

After leaving Sweets office, Booth and Brennan went over to his office. After entering his office, Booth closed the door after Brennan entered. Booth walked over to his desk and leaned against the front of his desk. Sitting down in the chair across from Booth's desk, Brennan said, "You know, Booth, you didn't have to tell Sweets anything about Hannah. It really isn't any of his business. You made it sound like my not wanting to try for a personal relationship with you last year was a mutual decision. It was my decision and it was my mistake, not yours. If I had been willing to at least try; then you would never have been forced to look for someone else to love you like you wanted to."

Making sure that Booth was listening to her, Brennan continued, "I was afraid to try because I felt that if we failed, if we couldn't make that relationship work, then I would lose my friendship with you. I couldn't take that risk. When you said you were going to move on, I said that I understood; but, I really didn't. Somehow I thought we would do what we had always done. You would be my partner and my best friend and you would just date occasionally. I really didn't understand that you might really try to find someone else. Even when I was in Maluku, when I thought over our situation, I thought I would have plenty of time to tell you that I had changed my mind about us when I got back. I took for granted that you wouldn't really look for anyone else. I was actually shocked when you told me about Hannah. "

Sadly, Booth said, "Bones, I'm sorry I made you so sad. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Holding up her hand, Brennan said, "No, Booth. Why should you apologize? Everyone, including you, seems to think that what happened after I told you no to a relationship was your fault. It wasn't your fault. It was my fear of losing you that caused this whole situation to occur. I was afraid to lose your friendship. I was also afraid that someday you would get killed and if I was emotionally attached to you, then I would risk my future happiness. I didn't consider that I was risking my happiness anyways. You told me how you felt about the situation and I didn't really listen to you. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just sorry that you had your heart crushed by Hannah. If I had been braver then you would never have looked to Hannah for companionship and then you wouldn't have been disappointed about your relationship with her when it failed. None of this is your fault Booth. You did what you had to do for your own well being. If our friends can't understand that then that's their problem, not ours."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Bones. You did what you did because of who you are. I knew you were afraid of commitment when I asked you to try to have a serious relationship with me. I just ignored your fears. I thought, you could just magically set those fears aside. I shouldn't have pressed you. I could have waited longer. I just didn't. I am sorry for that Bones. I think if I had given you more time you would have changed your mind."

Sighing, Brennan said, "No, Booth, I wouldn't have. I needed to see that you were willing to move on in your life, with someone else, before I could really see what I had to lose. When I was in Maluku, I thought that perhaps I could try to have a relationship with you when I came back; but, it would just have been a casual relationship. I really wasn't prepared to fall in love with you. I loved you, Booth; but, I wasn't "in love" with you. I didn't love you enough to risk my future happiness. I had to see what real loss was to understand it."

Smiling sadly, Booth said, "You know Honey, the past is the past. It happened and we can't change it. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. All of the pain we went through allowed us to be where we are today."

Standing up, he reached for Brennan's hands and pulled her up. Leaning against Booth, Brennan said, "Yes, the past is the past. I do love you and I want to live with you for the rest of my life."

Holding Brennan tightly, Booth asked Brennan if she would like to go home. Pulling back from his hug, Brennan looked at Booth and said yes.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


End file.
